The demand for services available on the Internet and the availability of devices to access the Internet for the services have been increasing rapidly. An access point, such as a home wireless local area network (WLAN) router connected to an Internet service provider, often becomes a bottleneck for accommodating communication and data exchange demands between the home WLAN router and devices connected to the home WLAN router. For example, a family of four may share the same home WLAN with a first person streaming a high definition movie to his smart phone, a second person video chatting with a friend on his laptop computer, a third person downloading HD movies to his pad device, and a fourth person playing an online video game on his computer. Each of the activities requires a high rate of data via the home WLAN, and when the home WLAN fails to meet the demands from these devices, it often leads to unfavorable user experience. For example, the download speed may become slower than expected or desired, video quality may degrade, buffering of data may become more frequent and longer, and the service may even be terminated due to the lack of adequate and continuous communication or data exchange between the device and the service being used on the Internet. Sometimes the cause of the bottleneck is due to the capacity of the home WLAN router itself, but, more often, it is due to the limited speed available from the Internet service provider.
Internet service providers, such as cable TV and telecommunication companies, have begun providing broadband services that is capable of down-load speed of one gigabit-per-second (Gbps) and higher, however, such services generally require access to a fiber optic broadband network and are limited to certain geographical areas. At least partially due to associated costs of physically extending the fiber optic broadband network to individual homes, the fiber optic broadband network for the final portion of the Internet and/or telecommunication network, also known as the last mile, mostly remains incomplete, and a high-speed broadband service, such as 1 Gbps service, remains unavailable for customers without access to a fiber optic broadband network.